1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of electrical energy conversion systems and more particularly to electrical inverter circuits utilizing a solid state active element oscillator of the multivibrator type to convert DC voltage into AC voltage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention is an improvement to the invention entitled High Efficiency Push-Pull Inverters described in my earlier filed application, Ser. No. 890,586, filed Mar. 20, 1978, and now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,128 on Jan. 15, 1980.